Volviendo contigo
by LuciaUchiha
Summary: Regresaste y no se los motivos, yo... te eché de menos... ¿y tu...extrañaste a tu pequeña molestia?
1. Volviste

Volviendo contigo...

Capitulo 1

La noticia  
Era una mañana tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, era temprano y no había movimiento por las calles excepto en una casa en la que cierta chica se despertaba sobresaltada  
-¡Kuso, voy a llegar tarde! gritaba la chica mientras peinaba su largo y sedoso cabello rosa, sí esa era nuestra kunoichi favorita Sakura Haruno. No se podía decir que había cambiado poco, su cuerpo ya no era el de aquella chiquilla de doce años ahora estaba mucho mas formada, su pecho había crecido(n/a xD )y las curvas de sus piernas arrancaban suspiros entre la población masculina de Konoha, lo único que no había cambiado eran sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos jade.  
-¡No llego, no llego , Tsunade-sama me matará! gritó mientras salía de su casa en dirección al hospital de la villa. Momentos más tarde entraba precipitadamente en el despacho de Tsunade.  
-¡Lo siento Tsunade-sama yo…!dijo a modo de disculpa pero se corto al ver quien estaba en el despacho.  
-¿¡Qué hacéis vos…?!Intentó decir pero los gritos de un rubio hiperactivo apagaron su voz.  
-¡Sakura-chan! gritó abrazando a su amiga.  
-Déjala respirar un poco, dobe dijo un pelinegro, sí es Sai.  
-¿¡A quién llamas dobe, baka?!  
-A ti dobe.  
-Baka  
-Dobe  
Sakura solo miraba la escena divertida.  
-Baka  
-Usuratonkachi  
-¡Parad de una vez, mendrugos! Gritó Tsunade golpeando con el puño su mesa.  
Os he reunido para daros una noticia muy importante pero primero hay que esperar a que llegue Kakashi que, como siempre, llega tarde.  
En ese momento es oyó un ¡PLOOF! Y Kakashi apareció con su típica pose.  
-¡Yooo! Gritaba mientras saludaba con la mano en la que no tenia su librito educativo.  
¡Llegas tarde! gritaron al unísono Naruto y Sakura.  
¡Ah, bueno, es que había mucho cola en la tienda y…!  
¡No mientas! volvieron a decir Naruto y Sakura a la vez. Enseguida Sakura se dio cuenta.  
-¿Tsunade-sama quería decirnos algo verdad? En ese momento todos los presentes se giraron hacia ella.  
Sí asintió ella.   
Pues dígalo rápido que quiero ir a comer ramen soltó Naruto.  
Pues…Sasuke ha vuelto.


	2. Entonces es cierto

Volviendo contigo….

Capítulo 2  
Entonces es cierto

Sasuke ha vuelto.  
A los cuatro se les cortó la respiración, Kakashi incluso dejo de leer su libro (n/a en serio? )  
-Entonces… ¿¡Entonces ha vuelto para quedarse es cierto?!Saltó Naruto  
-Sí, así es le sonrió Tsunade  
Sakura fue hacia una silla y únicamente se dejo caer en ella  
Todos la miraron, ninguno tenia idea de lo que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de la pelirrosa

FLASHBACK  
Solo eres una molestia…  
FIN FLASHBACK  
FLASHBACK  
Sakura…gracias…  
FIN FLASHBACK

-Esto...Sakura... ¿estás bien? preguntó su sensei.  
Ella ignoró la pregunta, después de un rato en silencio preguntó con un hilo de voz  
-¿Cómo está él?  
Tsunade la miró con gesto maternal, suspiró y dijo  
-Está en el hospital, parece ser que se enteró de unas cuantas verdades acerca de orochimaru y le mató antes de que pudiera coger su cuerpo.  
Sakura había dejado de escuchar Se levantó corriendo y salió dando un fuerte portazo  
Naruto intentó seguirla pero Kakashi le detuvo  
-Déjala, ha sido un golpe muy duro para ella dijo mirando aun a la puerta por donde momentos antes había salido Sakura Sai se apoyo en la ventana  
Así que ha vuelto, hum, bueno Sakura no voy a permitir que ese Uchiha te toque porque tú serás mía, cueste lo que cueste pensó Sai mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-Mañana quiero veros aquí Los tres dieron un respingoestaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no se habían dado cuenta de que Tsunade seguía allí  
-Yo la avisaré finalizo Naruto  
-Pues hasta mañana asintió Tsunade  
-Adiós dijeron los ninjas y se fueron.  
Naruto se encaminó hacia la casa de Sakura, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía justo en frente hasta que chocó con ella.  
-¡Ay, lo siento mucho de verd…¿Naruto-kun?  
-¿Hinata?  
-H-hola N-naruto-kun,¿cómo estás? Tartamudeó mientras jugaba con sus manos y miraba a sus pies.  
-Yo bien, oye tengo que ir a casa de Sakura, luego nos vemos ¡adiós!  
D-d acuerdo N-naruto-kun dijo Hinata levantó la vista de sus pies y vio que Naruto hacia rato que se había marchado a todo correr  
-Le sigue gustando Sakura pensó Hinata

Mientras con Naruto

-¿Cómo estará Sakura después de haberse enterado de lo de Sasuke?-pensó Naruto  
llamó a la casa de Sakura y nadie contestó  
-Vaya no está, bueno hablaré con ella más tarde pensó y se encaminó al puesto de ramen

Mientras con Sakura

Sakura no había contemplado la posibilidad de ir a su casa, se había dirigido al lugar donde le vio por última vez.  
"Sakura…gracias"  
Esas habían sido sus únicas palabras, después la dejo desmayada en el banco.¿Porqué, porqué lo hizo? Pensó Sakura mientras notaba como dos lágrimas surcaban su rostro hasta perderse en su cuello  
-¡Ya basta! Se dijo a si misma limpió sus lágrimas y se fue a su casa  
Al llegar se metió directamente en su cama, mañana iba a ser un día importante.

espero q lo hayan disfrutado y tardare u n poco en subir la conti pero la subire  
bye


	3. TúTú

Volviendo contigo

Volviendo contigo

Capítulo 3  
Tú….Tú….

Ese día Sakura se despertó temprano, aún eran las seis y media de la mañana y tenia que estar en el hospital a las ocho en punto. Se desperezó y se dirigió hacia el baño, una vez dentro se desvistió y se metió en la bañera. El agua corrió por su cuerpo refrescando todas y cada una de las sensuales curvas que la kunoichi había conseguido, cuando ya estaba totalmente despejada, se envolvió en una toalla y se metió en su cuarto, se dirigió hacia el armario y eligió un conjunto, dejó caer su toalla y empezó a ponerse la ropa. Ese día había elegido algo sencillo: una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una falda azulada  
Y para terminar se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta dejando escapar dos rebeldes mechones delineando su dulce rostro. Estaba verdaderamente hermosa, miró su reloj y vio que marcaba las ocho menos cuarto, suspiró y se fue hacia el hospital donde se encontraba el que, seguramente, había sido el protagonista de sus últimos sueños. Una vez que llegó dirigió sus pasos hasta la puerta del despacho de la Hokage  
-Buenos días, Tsunade-sama, Sai –dijo mientras entraba-Vaya Kakashi, que sorpresa que esté aquí.  
-En realidad, yo le dije ayer que viniese a hablar conmigo a mi despacho a las doce y media de la noche y bueno, ha llegado hace un rato –dijo Tsunade  
A Sakura le apareció una gota en la cabeza.  
-¿Por cierto, y Naruto?  
-Ya estoy aquí dijo el susodicho entrando por la puerta  
-Bien ya estamos todos vamos a ver a Sasuke –terminó Tsunade  
Todos salieron por la puerta y se encaminaron por donde les llevaba Tsunade, de pronto se detuvo ante una puerta, los otros pararon  
-Os tengo que decir algo –dijo Tsunade-Sasuke ha vuelto por su propio pie, Orochimaru casi lo mata y está muy débil, dudo que esté consciente.Los demás asintieron, Tsunade abrió la puerta y se echó a un lado para dejarles pasar Allí, en una cama, en medio de cables, estaba él, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto miró a Sakura y después a Sasuke, estaba feliz, Sasuke estaba de nuevo con ellos, había cumplido su promesa. Sakura estaba ida en ese momento, mirando al que había sido la persona por la que lo habría dado todo. Sasuke ya no era ni parecía aquel niño de doce años. Sakura se sonrojó violentamente al notar que no llevaba camisa y tuvo que mirar hacia otra parte para no seguir mirándole porque notó que él estaba sudando y que eso hacia que la sábana que cubría su pecho marcara los trabajados pectorales que Sasuke había logrado a base de entrenamiento. Una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento  
-Podéis venir a verle pero él estará hospitalizado durante una semana más -dijo Tsunade abriendo la puerta para que salieran, Sakura miró por última vez a Sasuke  
-Se ve tan tranquilo durmiendo –pensó mientras salían de la habitación.

Al cabo de una semana

-Bueno este es tu apartamento, volverás a formar parte del equipo 7 –dijo Tsunade.  
-Está bien, me voy  
-Adiós…Sasuke  
-Hmp  
Sasuke salió del despacho de la Hokage, tenía bien claro adonde iría primero, así que se encaminó hacia el ichiraku ramen a ver a su mejor amigo y rival, y allí estaba, como siempre, Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke sonrió al ver que Kakashi también estaba allí pero deshizo la sonrisa cuando notó una presencia detrás suyo  
-Debes de ser Uchiha Sasuke ¿cierto?-dijo la voz  
-Así es ¿y tú quién eres?-preguntó, molesto, Sasuke  
-Me llamo Sai  
-Vaya, vaya así que este es el reemplazo del que me habló la Hokage pensó Sasuke mientras le miraba  
-Sasuke, has vuelto –dijo una voz  
-Hola, Kakashi-sensei –contestó Sasuke, pero inmediatamente después notó una presencia maligna detrás suyo  
-Tú…Tú… -decía la voz, Sasuke se giró y vio al poseedor del Kyubi  
con cara de querer matarle, Sasuke tragó saliva  
-Tú… ¡Dame un abrazo, hombre!¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Dijo Naruto cambiando su cara de psicópata a una de alegría. Todos los que había en la sala se cayeron al estilo anime. Sasuke se levantó sobándose el lugar donde le habia salido el chichón por culpa de la caída y dijo  
-Yo también me alegro de verte  
Naruto cogió a Sai del brazo y le dijo  
-¿Qué pasa, no saludas a Sasuke, no te alegras de verle?  
Sai contestó con cara de pocos amigos  
-Estoy en éxtasis (n/a: vaya no te ni idea de que sai tomara droga por eso ira tanto a la biblioteca, para documentarse? Inner calla y sigue con el fic)  
Naruto iba a sonreír pero vio algo detrás de Sasuke y se quedó helado, Sasuke iba a girarse pero oyó algo que le heló la sangre  
-Sasuke-kun….


	4. Una misión y una fiesta

Volviendo contigo

**Ola!! Mi inner Rukia y io os traemos la continuación del fic (Rukia: este capitulo será bastante más largo) Gracias por sus post a:**

**hikaru-hyuuga****- ****Ania69****- ****Reico-chan****- ****Darlett****- ****Matamune****- ****setsuna17****- ****alexavenuz****princess-odi**

**Rukia y io:Disfruten!!****  
**  
Capitulo 4   
Una misión y una fiesta   
  
_Sasuke-kun_

Sasuke cerró los ojos antes de girarse a ver a su ex-compañera, abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella, con una mirada indescriptible, la verdad es que había cambiado, ya no era la de siempre, je, eso estaba claro, ahora estaba cerca de los diecisiete. Sasuke dio un rápido repaso al cuerpo de Sakura: Volvía a tener el pelo largo, sus piernas eran largas y con curvas, tenía unas caderas pronunciadas y Sasuke tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para que no se notara lo nervioso que se había puesto al ver que su pecho se había multiplicado por cuatro. Sakura por su parte también estaba disfrutando, Sasuke llevaba el haori que utilizaba cuando iba con Orochimaru, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, lo llevaba entreabierto, dejando ver su formado pecho, Sakura siguió bajando con la mirada y cuando vio como marcaba el pantalón su "hombría", Sakura tuvo que utilizar el socorrido sistema de pensar en Rock Lee para que sus hormonas volvieran a los limites  
permitidos por la constitución. En ese mismo momento Sasuke intentaba decidir como decir a Sakura que sentía todo lo que le había hecho.  
-Sakura…yo…-empezó Sasuke, pero la entrada de un AMBU en el local le interrumpió  
-Sakura-san, la Hokage le llama, dice que es urgente -dicho esto el AMBU se marchó  
-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, adiós Naruto –y mirando a Sasuke –Adiós y bienvenido Sasuke .Dicho esto se fue.  
-¿Qué será lo que la vieja quería decirle? –preguntó Naruto con su expresión zorruna  
-Hmp –dijo Sasuke  
-Sigues sin saber vocabulario ¿eh, bakasuke?  
-Chicos, mañana hay una misión a las siete donde siempre(n/a osea el puente)  
-Vale, yo me voy –dijo Sasuke yendo hacia la puerta  
-Voy contigo, teme –dijo Naruto siguiendo a su amigo

Mientras con Sakura

-¿Me llamaba Tsunade-sama? –dijo Sakura al entrar en el despacho.  
-Si, el motivo de mi llamada es que voy a introducir a un nuevo ninja en Konoha, y quería que tú me dijeras que tal te parece ya que estará en tu equipo.  
-¿Pero con Sasuke en el equipo otra vez, ya somos cinco, como vas a meter a alguien más?  
-Pues, Sai es un AMBU, así que el estará temporalmente fuera del equipo. Ya puedes pasar, Yumi. Se abrió la puerta y apareció una chica que debía tener la edad y altura de Sakura, la chica era guapa, tenía el pelo largo, de un castaño claro, lo llevaba en dos coletas altas(n/a igual que el que lleva el sexy no justu de Naruto, sólo que en castaño claro)sus ojos eran de color granate oscuro. La chica se presentó  
-Hola, soy Yumi Akusho y tengo diecisiete años  
-Yo soy Sakura Haruno, un placer –dijo Sakura con frialdad  
-Bueno Sakura, Yumi mañana tenéis una misión, a las siete en el puente  
-De acuerdo –dijeron las dos y se fueron

Al día siguiente

Sasuke despertaba de una mala noche, donde una pelirosa entraba y salía de sus sueños. Se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha fría con el fin de ahuyentar a la ojijade de sus  
pensamientos. Una vez preparado, salió de su casa en dirección al puente. Cuando llegó vio que solo estaba Sakura, así que podría decirle lo que le tenía que haber dicho cuando la dejó en un banco desmayada  
FLASHBACK  
Sakura…gracias…  
FIN FLASHBACK  
Gracias…pero ¿porqué? ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Gracias por haber intentado detenerle?  
No…Sasuke sabia los motivos, le dijo gracias por lo que ella dijo, que le haría feliz, que le ayudaría en su venganza, que se iría con él, pero lo más importante, le confesó que le amaba y él dejó escapar como un auténtico idiota una oportunidad única.  
-Sasuke ¿qué te pasa? ¿No te sientes bien? –dijo Sakura, sacándolo de sus pensamientos  
-Mierda, ahora que le digo pensó Sasuke nervioso, pero en ese momento, apareció Naruto  
-Holaaaaaaaaaa¡¡ gritó mientras sonreía  
-Puffff, menos mal –pensó Sasuke –por primera vez Naruto sirvió para algo  
-Sakura-chan ¿Qué tal? Hola teme  
-Hmp –dijo Sasuke  
-Hola Naruto -le sonrió Sakura  
En ese momento apareció Kakashi acompañado por Yumi  
-Wow, ¿quién es esa? –dijo Naruto, apuntando con un dedo a Yumi  
Kakashi iba a contestar pero Yumi se le adelantó  
-Me llamo Yumi Akusho  
-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage  
-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha  
-Es un placer conoceros  
-Bueno, ¿Cuál es la misión? –dijo Sakura, un tanto molesta de ver como Yumi desnudaba con la mirada a Sasuke  
-Pero, ¿Cómo se atreve esa zorra a intentar quitarme a MI Sasuke-kun?  
Un momento, ¿por qué he dicho eso? Yo ya no amo a Sasuke, me hizo daño y no puedo olvidar eso, todos mis sentimientos se esfumaron, ya no siento nada por él. (Inner: Sakura: Pero no me digas que no esta bueno, madre mía, que cuerpazo de infarto consiguió, está para comérselo entero y no dejarse nada)Uff, ya te dig…¡No! claro que no, déjame en paz, haré como si no existiera(Inner Sakura: Como si pudieras…) –pensó Sakura.  
-La misión consiste en proteger a un feudal en una fiesta que dará el viernes –dijo Kakashi  
-Así que iremos a la fiesta –dijo Naruto, a quién le brillaban los ojos, ante la perspectiva de asistir a una fiesta  
-Así es, bueno será mejor que continuemos  
Por el camino

Así, se me olvidaba –dijo Kakashi, mientras se paraba –a la fiesta hay que llevar pareja. Todos se pararon, Naruto y Sasuke miraron primero a Sakura, luego a Yumi y luego otra vez a Sakura.  
-¡Sakura,¿quieres venir conmigo? –dijeron los dos a la vez. Todos miraron a Sasuke, que Naruto lo dijese pase, pero… ¿¡Sasuke?!El ninja se sonrojó levemente y dijo  
-Únicamente lo digo porque si hay que proteger al feudal tendremos que vigilarle en todo momento (n/a Ja, eso no hay dios que se lo crea)  
Naruto se rió por lo bajo y contestó  
-De acuerdo pero intentad no armar mucho escándalo porque por la noche la gente suele dormir y no hacer otras C-O-S-A-S –dijo con cara de pervertido  
-¡Naruto! –gritó Sakura y en ese momento Naruto se vio atravesando el aire cual pajarillo en vuelo. Poco después volvía con la cabeza llena de chichones y la marca de la mano de Sakura en la cara.  
-Madre mía, tiene casi tanta fuerza como la vieja –pensó mientras se sobaba la mejilla  
-Naruto ¿te encuentras bien? –Dijo Yumi  
-Si claro, porque lo dices  
-Porque se te ha quedado la marca de la mano de Sakura en la cara  
-Déjale. Lo mejor será que continuemos el viaje –dijo Sasuke, que aun estaba pensando en lo que había dicho Naruto  
-Menudas ideas tiene este, aunque….tampoco es tan disparatado –pensó mientras una sonrisa dulce (n/a que lindoooo) aparecía en su rostro pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza-Vaya bobadas estás diciendo Sasuke, para de decir estupideces –se regañó a sí mismo.  
-Bueno, ya hemos llegado –dijo Kakashi, mientras señalaba un edificio tan grande como la mansión Hyuuga (n/a esto también era una mansión) De la nada aparecieron dos hombres, uno de ellos dijo  
-Hola, ustedes deben ser los ninjas que mandó Konoha  
Kakashi se adelantó  
-Así es y usted es…  
-Yo soy Yoshiro Terada (n/a lo primero que se me ocurrió)  
Los demás se presentaron  
-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage y bla bla bla bla bla bla…  
-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha –dijo, dándole un zape a Naruto para que se callara porque había empezado a contar todo lo que cambiaría cuando fuera Hokage (n/a seguro que algo parecido a que todas las semanas hubiera el día del ramen, con desfiles de gente vestida de ramen y ramen gratis entre otras cosas, va, no me hagan caso estoy fatal, xD)  
-Yo me llamo Yumi Akusho –dijo y se quedó mirando bastante interesada a Yoshiro (n/a ya averiguarán porque)  
-Y usted, preciosidad –dijo Yoshiro, refiriéndose a Sakura, que se sonrojó, Sasuke arqueó una ceja, no le había gustado eso último  
-Y-y soy S-Sakura Haruno –contestó mientras jugaba con sus dedos y miraba al suelo (n/a estilo Hinata, vamos)  
-Bonito nombre para una flor –dijo, besando la mano de Sakura  
-Etto…gracias  
-Bueno, vayámonos todos hacia mi casa  
Todos se pusieron en marcha, pero sin que ninguno se diese cuenta, Sasuke se puso enfrente de Yoshiro, tenía el sharingan activado  
-Ni se te ocurra tocarle ni un solo pelo, ella es…mía  
-No te preocupes… -dijo y cuando Sasuke se empezaba a alejar añadió en un susurro casi inaudible –por ahora…-susurró mientras una sonrisa pervertida se dibujaba en su rostro.

En la entrada del hotel

-Oye Sasuke, ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó Naruto  
-Arreglando unos asuntos –dijo, echándole una mirada asesina a Yoshiro, que se percató  
-Bueno, estas son sus habitaciones –dijo mientras les tendía las llaves a cada uno –La fiesta será esta noch… -pero alguien le interrumpió  
-¿Sakura-chan?  
-¿Hinata?  
Si, allí estaba Hinata Hyuuga.

**Esperamos q os haya gustado!!**

**Rukia: Ahora muxos rewiews, porq ya se sabe, q sin peces…**

**Rukia y Yo: la foca no trabaja!!xDDD**

**Adios!!**


	5. La fiesta

**Hola de nuevo!! Otro capitulo despues de unmes**

**disfrutadlo!!**

Capítulo 5

La fiesta

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata? –preguntó Naruto, mientras se acercaba a ella. Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder

-Etto...b-bueno este s-señor es m-muy importante, así que r-represento al c-clan Hyuuga

-Ah, de acuerdo –dijo Naruto

-Bueno, entonces nosotras vamos a arreglarnos –dijo Sakura, cogiendo a Hinata

-Pero... –dijo esta

-Tiraaa –le contestó Sakura cogiéndola del el brazo

-Espera, Sakura –dijo Sasuke -¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta? –le preguntó mientras miraba hacia otro lado intentando disimular su sonrojo

-Etto...v-vale –dijo Sakura, también sonrojada

-Oye yo quería ir con ella... –empezó Yoshiro pero se calló al ver la mirada que le echó Sasuke

-Si quieres yo voy contigo –dijo tímidamente Yumi

-Ah, esto...vale –contestó Yoshiro mientras un rubor acudía a sus mejillas

-Bueno, hasta luego –dijeron Sakura e Hinata, mientras se perdían por el pasillo

-Vaya Sasuke, por fin te atreviste –dijo Naruto sonriendo a su casi hermano

Sasuke se sonrojó

-No se de que hablas, dobe –dijo y desapareció por el mismo pasillo de antes

-Ya, ya, como si no lo supieras -pensó Naruto

Con las chicas

-Bueno, Hinata, voy a buscarte un vestido bonito y atrevido –dijo Sakura mientras rebuscaba en el armario

-¿A-Atrevido? –preguntó una Hinata muy asustada

-Claro porque no pienses que me he tragado lo de tu clan

-P-Pero si es verdad

A Sakura no le dio tiempo a contestar, ya que en ese mismo momento alguien llamó a su puerta

-¿Quién será ahora? –dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la puerta

(n/a TACHAN, TACHAN Quien será?)

Sakura abre la puerta y ve a...Naruto sudando a mares y más rojo que un pimiento de morrón

-Esto...¿está Hinata-chan? –preguntó todo rojo

-Si claro pasa –dijo Sakura

-¿Q-Que quieres N-Naruto-kun? –preguntó Hinata jugando con sus manos (n/a cómo no)

-Pues...yo te quería preguntar que si quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta, pero si no quieres no pasa nada, no importa, así que mejor me voy, si, adiós –dijo Naruto yéndose

-¡No! Espera N-Naruto-kun, si...si quiero ir contigo –dijo Hinata poniéndose de la tonalidad del cabello de Gaara

Sakura intentaba disimular una sonrisa

-Bueno, vale, entonces ya me voy –dijo Naruto saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación

-V-V-Vale –dijo Hinata, Aún reponiéndose del susto

Cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta, Sakura se echó en la cama a reír

-Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja

-No te rías, Sakura –dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba en una silla

-Si, perdona –dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos

Con Naruto y Sasuke

-Wow, como cambias cuando te arreglas, dobe -dijo Sasuke a su amigo

-Tu tampoco estás mal, teme –dijo, y tenía razón ya que los dos iban con unos elegantes trajes de chaqueta y pantalón con una camisa blanca, Sasuke la llevaba un poco abierta por arriba y Naruto normal (n/a osea, que estaban buenísimos)

-Oye, Sasuke, ¿sabes donde estan las chicas? –Preguntó Naruto mirando hacia los lados

-No ni idea, y eso que ya ha venido mucha gente

En ese momento empieza a sonar una canción (With love de Hilary Duff ) y se empiezan a oir silbidos de admiracion entre la multitud

-¿Qué les pasará? –preguntó Sasuke

-Sasuke...mira hacia la escalera... –le dijo Naruto

Sasuke miró y entonces encontró el motivo de los silbidos, por la escalera bajaba Hinata, con una tímida sonrisa y un traje precioso , de color azul grisáceo y tirantes

Sasuke miró a Naruto

-Normal que Naruto este así, hay que reconocer que Hinata esta muy guapa

Sasuke volvió a mirar y casi se desmaya de puro gusto, porque por la escalera bajaba, con un traje negro, con algo de vuelo, maquillada y con una radiante sonrisa, Sakura. Cuando ella llegó hasta Sasuke, él se puso nervioso y quiso decirle algo bonito sobre su aspecto pero no supo

-Estás...bien –dijo con su habitual frialdad

La sonrisa de Sakura se apagó

Soy estúpida, como iba pensar que Uchiha Sasuke dijera algo bonito sobre alguien, es imposible –pensó

Se ve preciosa –pensó Sasuke mientras iban a la pista

Justo cuando empezaron a moverse la música cambio a una lenta (n/a para q bailen agarraditos, juas,juas)

Sakura se abrazó a Sasuke y recostó su cabeza en su pecho , Sasuke cerró los ojos al sentir tan delicioso contacto.

Con Naruto e Hinata

-Estás guapa –dijo Naruto la ver a Hinata

-G-Gracias

-¿Vamos a la barra a por bebidas?

-C-Claro

Cuando les sirvieron las bebidas, se formó un incomodo silencio

-Oye, Hinata –dijo Naruto, dejando el vaso en cima de la mesa

-D-Dime

-¿Bailamos?  
-De acuerdo, N-Naruto-kun –contestó poniendose en pie

Fueron hacia la pista de baile y se pusieron a bailar una lenta, Naruto cogió por la cintura a Hinata y está casi no s edesmaya en sus brazos

-Hinata es preciosa –pensó Naruto –Tengo que confesarle que la quiero

-Hinata... –dijó Naruto, parando de bailar

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto-kun?

-T-Te tengo que decir una cosa, vamso afuera

-V-Vale

Fueron hacia el jardín y se sentaron en un banco

-¿Qué quieres Naruto-kun?

-Pues haber...no se cómo decirtelo, pues no se si me corresponderás, pero hace mucho que he empezado a sentir algo por ti, al principio no me gustaba pero te he ido queriendo cada vez más y...

Hinata notó como se desmayaba

-y...Yo te quiero, Hinata –acabó bajando la cabeza

-No dices nada...-se giró y vio que se habia desmayado

-¡Hinata! –gritó

–Lo mejor será llevarla a su habitación –pensó mientras la cargaba.

Subió con ella hasta su habitación, la recostó en una de las camas y se acercó a su cara

-Espero que recuerdes lo que te he dicho –susurró, mientras depositaba un beso en su blanca frente,luego salió de la habitación.

Hinata se movió un poco en la cama y sonrió

-Naruto-kun...

Con Sasuke y Sakura

Sasuke y Sakura seguían bailando, Sasuke había posado sus manos en la cintura de Sakura y la apretaba contra él (n/a ohhh que bonito...)

-Me está abrazando... –pensó Sakura –espera un momento...¿cómo dejo que me abrace tan trasnquilamente después de todo lo que me ha hecho

-Sasuke...-dijo, rompiendo el abrazo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que después de lo todo lo que me has hecho no puedo permitir que vengas y me abraces

-Pues bien que disfrutabas –respondió él, altivamente

dos milesimas más tarde se arrepintió de haber dicho eso

-¿Ah,sí? Ah, claro, disculpa, no me acordaba de que hablaba con el gran "Uchiha Sasuke" el que cree que todos estamos pendientes de él

-Pues para tu desgracia es asi, -respondió Sasuke, desafiante

-Pues que sepas que yo no pienso volver a estar detrás de ti –dijo ella mirandole directamente a los ojos

-¿Crees que me interesa que una tonta molestia se preocupe por mi?

Sakura se quedó paralizada, notó como las lágrimas amenzaban con salir, pero no, no le daria ese gusto al Uchiha

-¿Sabes una cosa, Uchiha? Eres idiota, y no sabes cuanto, y te odio , TE ODIO –Le gritó mientras salia corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos

Sasuke se quedío parado sin saber qué decir o hacer, habia dejado que la situación se le fuera de las manos, al final decidió ir a buscar a Sakura

Con Sakura

Sakura salió al exterior y notó que estaba lloviendo, fue a apoyarse en la barandilla del puente que había en el jardín, ahora las lágrimas caían sin cesar.

-¿Por qué, Sasuke? –se dijo a si misma, -¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente?

-Uy...¿la niñita se encuentra mal? –dijouna voz burlona

Sakura se giró inmeditamente y vio a Yoshiro acercarse a ella, Sakura instintivamente empezó a acumular chakra en una mano, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Yoshiro se habia puesto detrás suyo y le habia colocado un kunai el el cuello

-No puede ser Yoshiro, ya que no es un ninja y este es muy bueno –pensó Sakura

-Vaya,vaya..parece que estás atando cabos, eso da igual, ya que, no vas a salir bien de esta –dijo el ninja colocando su otra mano en la cintura de esta y sus labios en su cuello, Sakura ahogó un quejido, el ninja sacó otro kunai y le rasgó el vestido por la parte del pecho, dejando al descubierto un hermoso sostén negro, el ninja empezó a masajear uno de los pechos con suavidad mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su intimidad, Sakura no podia moverse porque estaba sujeta mediante unos hilos de chakra, asi que solo le quedaba esperar a que alguien la rescatara, el ninja le hizo un corte en el pecho que hizo que Sakura gritara

Con Sasuke

Sasuke, al oir el grito de Sakura fue corriendo hacia donde estaban y cuando vio lo que estaba pasando no pudo reprimir el impulso de acabar con el ninja

-¿¡Que le estás haciendo!?  
-Pues es obvio –contestó el ninja , mientras pasaba su lengua por la herida de Sakura, ésta gimió de dolor

-¡Maldito! –gritó Sasuke, mientras empezaba a acumular chakra para hacer el "chidori"

-Empieza la acción –dijó el ninja mientras empujaba a Sakutra contra una roca haciendo que se desmayara

Sasuke se dirigió al ninja con el chidori, éste lo esquiví y le lanzó un shuriken, Sasuke también lo esquivó

-Es bueno este tío –pensó Sasuke, -bueno la prioridad ahora es proteger a Sakura

Sasuke preparó otro chidori y atacó al ninja, esta vez el ataque dio de lleno.Sasuke se levantó jadeando y corrió donde Sakura, la cogió en brazos y la llevo a su habitación y con mucho cuidado la dejó en la cama y empezó a curarle la herida del pecho, pero para eso tenía que desabrocharle el sujetador, Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente y con manos torpes se lo desabrocó un poco y se quedó un momento mirando la belleza echa mujer, luego con suvidad y cariño le empezó a limpiar la herida, sin querer rozo con las yemas de sus dedos el pecho de Sakura, Sasuke no pudo resistir la tentación y lo acarició

-Sasuke.. –Gimió Sakura al notar ese íntimo contacto

Al oir su nombre, Sasuke paró, la vistió como pudo, y recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada para verificar que estaba bien, se fijó en que sus manos estaban algo quemadas por haber acumulado tanto chakra para protegerse,no parecía grave, no obstante, Sasuke sonrió y s epuso a escasos centímetros de Sakura, estaba tan cerca que podía notar su aliento golpenado en su cara

-Ahora estoy yo para protegerte –dijo mientras le daba un tierno pero apasionado beso para después desaparecer en una nube de humo, seguramente no olvidaría facilmente aquella maravillosa noche...

**Espero q o s haya gustado!!**

**Ahora si quereis un Sasuke o un Naruto para vosotras dejadme un lindo revie!!**

**Se aceptan tomates, lechugas,reviews,dinero,Sasuke's **


	6. Volvemos a casa

**olaaaa!! aqui traigo conti de nuevo!no es muy larga, lo siento**

**1 besax!**

Capítulo 6

Volvemos a casa

Eran las 8:30 a.m y en la habitación de una pelirrosa saltaba la alarma del despertador.

Sakura apagó el despertador de una manotazo para así poder seguir durmiendo, al momento abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe sobre la cama al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior:

El baila , la discusión, la huida...

Sakura hizo una mueca al recordar al ninja que por poco la viola, sino llega ser por Sasuke...un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos: no estaba sola en la habitación: se oía como corría el agua del baño.

Sakura se levantó y se fue acercando al baño, cuando llegó a la puerta, inspiró hondo y entró.

No pudo dar un paso más, porque en medio de una nube de vapor, estaba Sasuke Uchiha anudándose una toalla alrededor de la cintura, con pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo por su bien formado torso.

Sakura se quedó paralizada, mirando "cierta" zona de la anatomía del pelinegro, Sasuke lo notó y arqueó una ceja

-¿Qué miras? –le preguntó, molesto

-N-Nada, por cierto...¿Qué haces en mi baño? –dijo, recalcando el "mi"

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que Yoshiro dijo que el baño de mi habitación estaba averiado y que tu yo teniamos q compartir?

Sakura se mordió el labio: lo recordaba

-Está bien, pero acaba rápido –dijo a regañadientes

-Tranquila, ya estoy –contestó mientras se acercaba a ella, sensualmente.

Sakura se puso nerviosa

-¿Q-Qué haces? –intentó decir

-Nada –contestó, con una voz terriblemente ronca y sensual

Sakura se sonrojó al instante, mientras Sasuke seguía acercándose

Iba a decirle que se apartarapero algo cálido se lo impidió:

Sasuke la estaba besando, al segundo dejó de ser un beso suave para pasar a uno más apasionado, sin embargo Sakura no le correspondió, ni hizo nada y empezó aacumular chakra en su mano, sin embargo, no pudo ya que Sasuke la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, Sakura vio que no tenía mucho tiempo, así que intentó zafarse, mas sus intentos fueron nulos, pero aprovechando un segundo de despiste, golpeó a Sasuke con la mano cargada de chakra, el joven se empotró contra el armario y quedó desmayado.

Sakura se acercó a él justo cuando su silueta empezó a cambiar, momentos más tarde, delante de Sakura, ya no se hallaba Sasuke, sino el ninja de la otra noche.

Sakura le cogió y gracias a su fuerza bruta le lanzó muy lejos por la ventana, según ella, ya no volvería a verle.

20 minutos después, cuando Sakura ya estaba aseada y vestida, llamaron a su puerta

Sakura abrió y apareció el verdadero Sasuke, Sakura se quedó helada

-Nos tenemos que volver a Konoha –le dijo con firmeza Sasuke

-Bien

-Tenemos 10 minutos

-Bien

-Adiós

-Adiós

Sasuke salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Sakura recogió sus pertenencias y salió también

En las puertas de la villa

Sasuke y Naruto estaban esperando a Sakura cuando aparació entre los arbustos del jardín

-Hola, Sakurita-chan!! –gritó Naruto (cmo siempre)

-Hmp -dijo Sasuke

-Hola chicos –sonrió Sakura

-Pues en marcha –volvió a gritar Naruto marchándose de allí

-Gracias por salvarme anoche, Sasuke –dijo Sakura mientras seguía al rubio

Sasuke la miró

-No hay de qué –dijo, poniéndose en marcha también

Durante la primera parte del viaje no hubo complicaciones, los problemas empezaron cuando el sol se empezaba a esconder.

-¡He dicho que no!

-¡Y yo te digo que no hay otra solución, por una vez, piensa, Naruto!

-¡Que no quiero dormir aquí, no puedo preparar ramen!

-A ver Naruto,- intervino Sakura –si que lo puedes preparar, solo haz fuego

-Bueno, entonces vale

Una hora más tarde, Sakura anunció que se iba a dormir a su tienda.

-Está bien –dijeron Naruto y Sasuke a la vez

Sakura les miró un momento, dubitativa, luego se acercó a Naruto, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la vez que le susurraba buenas noches.

Sasuke sintió cómo hervía de celos, en ese momento solo existia una cosa, y esa cosa era matar a Naruto.

Pero la ira desapareció cuando vio a Sakura acercarse a él

-Que tengas dulces sueños –le deseó Sakura cogiendo su cara con ambas manos y dándole un beso en la comisura de su boca. Sasuke cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella sensación tan placentera.

Sólo volvió a la realidadcuando oyó la cremallera de la tienda cerrarse. Sasuke se giró a Naruto, que le guiñó un ojo y le dijo que él también se iba a dormir.

Cuando Sasuke se quedó solo, se llevo la mano al lugar donde Sakura le habia besado y se durmió asi, como si le hubieran arropado una estela de ángeles.

A la mañana siguient, el equipo 7 se puso en marcha, volvían a Konoha, regresaban a casa.

* * *

**ueno, espero q les haya gustado**

**Si quieren que Sasuke o Naruto se bañen en su baño**

**dejenme un lindo review!!**


	7. Venganza

Ehm... ¿por donde empiezo? Ah, si! Este capitulo lo hice hace mucho y bueno... digamos que mi estilo de escribir ha cambiado... ligeramente... xD. Despues de este capitulo es donde empieza el estilo que tenog ahora asi que quizas cambie... un poco, je

Disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Venganza

Estuvieron caminando hasta mediodía

-Será mejor que descansemos –dijo Sasuke, señalando un claro del bosque en el que había un arroyo de aguas critalinas

-Por mí, bien –dijo Sakura, quitándose las sandalias y metiendo los pies en el agua

Los tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que Naruto habló

-¿No os da la sensación deque nos olvidamos de algo?

========En la mansión de Yoshiro========

En una de las habitaciones para invitados, estaban en una cama, totalmente desnudos, Kakashi con..¡¿Anko?!

========Con el equipo 7=============

-No...-dijo Naruto –no recuerdo de que nos olvidamos

-Es igual –dijo Sasuke sentandose en una de las rocas, al lado del arroyo

-Que muermos –murmuró Naruto al ver a Sasuke y Sakura

–¡Me voy a entrenar! –finalizó

Cuando Naruto se fue, Sasuke dirigió la mirada a Sakura, que se encontraba tendida en al roca con los ojos cerrados y los pies en el agua

(la imagen seria parecida a la que sale en el manga numero 5 esa q estan en un rio)

Sasuke fue a sentarse a su Sakura notó su presencia, le cogió de la mano

-Tengo que contarte algo,Sasuke-kun –dijo, con los ojos todavía cerrados

-Hmp

Sakura abrió los ojos y le miró

-¿Te acuerdas del hombre que intentó...bueno...ya sabes...la otra noche?

-Sí,¿porqué?

Sakura desvió la mirada

-Ayer por la mañana apareció de nuevo

Sasuke la miró sorprendido

-¿¡Qué te hizo!? –gritó

-Se transformo en alguien...e intentó volver a violarme...

-¿En quién se transformó?

-...

-Sakura

-En ti...

-¿Y qué te hizo?

-Tocarme, besarme...

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ahora sí –le contestó ella sonriendo

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? –les preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

Sasuke y Sakura se giraron y vieron que Naruto los estaba mirando con expresión zorruna.

-Charlar un poco, nada más –contestó Sakura

-Ah, vale

-Será mejor que continuemos, o si no, a este paso jamás llegaremos –dijo el Uchiha, deseoso de acabr con aquel interrogatorio

Naruto y Sakura asintieron

Se pusieron en camino

-Me voy a inspeccionar el terreno –dijo la pelirosa

-Vale

Sakura se adentró en la espesura del bosque.

Al rato, un grito desgarrador cortó el silencio como un cuchillo corta el viento

La que gritó fue..Sakura

Sasuke y Naruto corrieron al lugar de donde provenía el grito.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Sakura tirada en el suelo con un kunai atravesandola el pecho

Sasuke sintió como si una tenaza le oprimiera el corazón.

Se encontraba nadando en un océano de sentimientos contradictorios: tristeza,confusió,dolor...

Al instante, las aguas se calmaron y nadaba en ellas una sola idea

_Venganza..._

* * *

Obviamente, se aceptan tomates, lechugas, pepinos, huevos, pajaritos, reviews, amenazas y todo lo que quieran

Un besazo!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio, me hacen mucha ilusión. Antes de dejarle con el capítulo: NaruHina por fin!!! xD**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto se abalanzaron sobre los dos hombres que se encontraban allí, Sasuke

Se dirigió

Al hombre de la izquierda, que era el que había intentado violar y matar a Sakura en varias ocasiones, mientras que Naruto fue hacia su compañero.

Sakura, mientras tanto, se había sacado el Kunai y se estaba aplicando una técnica curativa pero el hecho de haber perdido tanta sangre estaba haciendo que perdiera el control sobre su chakra y tuvo que parar, instantes después comenzó a llover.

Sasuke se puso enfrente del hombre y activó el sharingan

-¿Se puede saber quién narices sois vosotros y qué queréis de ella? –le espetó Sasuke

El ninja se tomó su tiempo en contestar

-Somos dos de los subordinados del miembro de Akatsuki con el que acabó la chica

-_Akasuna no Sasori... –_Pensó Sasuke _–Venganza..._

Esa palabra le hizo recordar a su hermano Itachi.

-¿Así que lo que buscáis es venganza? –le gritó al ninja

-Exacto y no nos iremos sin conseguirla, vamos a matar a esa zorra cueste lo que cueste

-¡Primero tendréis que pasar por encima de mi cadáver! –gritó Sasuke abalanzándose sobre el ninja, kunai en mano.

Naruto hizo su kage bunshin no jutsu y se lanzó sobre el ninja que en cuestión de segundos acabó con todas las copias y de un puñetazo mando a Naruto al suelo.

El rubio se levantó a duras penas del suelo.

-_No puedo hacer el tonto con este tío _–pensó Naruto –_lo mejor es que haga ese jutsu_

Naruto empezó a acumular chakra en la mano, tal y como le había enseñado su sensei: el senninfómano. Cuando su rasengan ya estaba listo corrió hasta el ninja y le dio de lleno en el pecho, una gigantesca onda arrasó casi por completo aquela y el ninja lo resistieron, mientras que Sakura se agarró a la raíz de un arból para que el viento que se había levantado no la arrasara. Naruto se desmayó después de ese ataque ya que el ninja le había lanzado un kunai que le había rozado la pierna provocándole una herida, de poca importancia, pero que si no se trataba podía infectarse y llegar a ser una herida mortal.

El ninja esquivó el kunai que Sasuke le había lanzado con otro, Sasuke intentó hacer el chidori pero el ninja hizo unos sellos que pertenecían a una técnica que Sasuke no conocía y se quedó paralizado sin poder moverse.

_-¿Qué clase de jutsu es este? –_pensó Sasuke que seguía sin poder moverse

El ninja pareció leerle el pensamiento y esbozó una sonrisa cínica

-Supongo que querrás saber que jutsu es este ¿no?, pues que sepas que es el jutsu del Marionetista, claro que en vez de una marioneta, te estoy controlando a ti.

Sakura veía cómo Sasuke estaba perdiendo el control, literalmente, y decidió ayudarlo.

De pronto, un kunai salió de donde se encontraba Sakura y fue hasta el ninja que tuvo que deshacer el jutsu para impedir que le diera. Cuando Sakura vio que Sasuke estaba libre, Sakura se desmayó, sin duda a causa de la gravedad de su herida, que, aunque había parado de sangrar, era muy grave.

Sasuke hizo por fin el chidori que le dio de lleno en el pecho. El ninja cayó muerto al suelo. Sasuke fue hacia Sakura y la cogió en brazos y fue hasta donde estaba Naruto que ya se había despertado

-¡Naruto! Hay que llevarla a un hospital, ¡YA!

-Aún estamos a varias horas de Konoha

-Entonces correremos –le contestó Sasuke mientras echaba a correr en el bosque mientras la lluvia le golpeaba en la cara, Naruto corría a su lado mientras que Sakura gemía apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke.

===========Varias horas mas tarde===================

Naruto y Sasuke con Sakura en brazos llegaron a las puertas de Konoha

-¿Quién va? –gritaron los guardias de la puerta

-Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki, regresamos de una misión y Sakura está muy herida –contestó Sasuke, empapado por culpa de la lluvia

-Adelante –los guardianes abrieron los portones de Konoha

Sasuke y Naruto corrieron al hospital

-¡Enfermera! –gritó Naruto nada más llegar. -¡Una camilla, rápido!

Shizune apareció por una puerta lateral y al ver a Sakura en los brazos de Sasuke, profirió un grito de espanto y se acercó corriendo.

-¡Llevadla a la sala de allí! ¡Yo iré a avisar a Tsunade-Sama! –dijo Shizune, mientras salía de la sala

Sasuke y Naruto la llevaron hasta la sala que Shizune les había indicado, Sasuke la depositó con cuidado sobre la mesa de operaciones, instantes más tarde Tsunade y Shizune entraron precipitadamente en la sala.

-¡Sasuke, Naruto, salid fuera los dos! –gritó Tsunade desabrochando la ropa de Sakura (N/a: o///o)

Sasuke y Naruto salieron de la sala y se sentaron en las sillas que había enfrente.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Tsunade salió de la sala con las manos ensangrentadas y se acercó a los dos ninjas.

-He podido cerrar la herida casi por completo

-¿Cómo que "casi"? –interrogó Naruto

-El kunai seguramente debía de estar muy profundo y cuando estaba acabando de aplicar el jutsu médico, Sakura ha entrado…en coma –dijo Tsunade

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron clavados en el sitio

-Pero… ¿porqué? –preguntó, de nuevo, Naruto

-Seguramente debido a la hemorragia que sufría y yo no puedo continuar haciendo el jutsu de curación mientras se está en coma.

Naruto se sentó en el banco y escondió la cabeza entre las manos, dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Sasuke y Tsunade le vieron temblar

-Siempre me pasa igual –dijo Naruto entre sollozos –No consigo cuidar de las personas que quiero, ha sido mi culpa lo que le ha pasado a Sakura

-Naruto… -dijo Tsunade dulcemente. -¿Porqué no te vas de aquí y te relajas un poco? Yo te avisaré de cualquier cosa que le pase a Sakura ¿de acuerdo?

-Bueno, pero me avisas –dijo Naruto caminando en dirección a la puerta pero una voz le hizo pararse

-No ha sido tu culpa, Naruto, ha sido la mía –dijo Sasuke

Tsunade le miró asombrada, después, lentamente, comprendió.

Naruto le miró y le sonrió antes de desaparecer.

Tsunade se acercó a Sasuke que tenía la cabeza agachada

-¿Por qué no te vas tú también? –le dijo

Sasuke asintió y se fue del hospital

===================Con Naruto====================

Naruto estaba paseando por las calles desiertas de Konoha debido a la lluvia, pasó enfrente del Ichiraku y entró

-Una extra grande de Ramen, viejo –dijo, con desgana

Se sentó en una silla vacía sin darse cuenta de la persona que estaba a su lado

-Naruto-kun ¿qué te ocurre?

Naruto se giró y vio a Hinata sonriéndole

-Hinata… ¿ya has vuelto de la casa del feudal? –le dijo

-He vuelto hace un rato ¿me dirás qué te pasa?

-Sakura-chan está en el hospital, unos ninjas la atacaron

Hinata se acercó a él y le abrazó (N/a: o.o) Naruto se abrazó a su cintura, Hinata casi se desmaya pero consiguió no hacerlo.

Permanecieron unos minutos así, el señor que se encargaba del ramen lo dejo suavemente en la mesa y les dejó solos.

Naruto se separó de Hinata y la miró a los ojos. Era hermosa, más que Sakura pensó Naruto inconscientemente, tenía los ojos muy bonitos y exóticos y una piel muy suave y blanquecina y ella era muy dulce. Naruto por fin sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se fue acercando a ella, lentamente, Hinata se puso rojísima

-Naruto-kun…

-Hinata, te quiero… -le dijo Naruto, antes de besarla

Sus labios se juntaron, la lengua de Naruto delineó los labios de Hinata pidiéndole permiso para entrar, Hinata abrió la boca lo suficiente para dejar pasar la lengua de Naruto. Sus lenguas empezaron una danza lenta y sensual. Naruto la abrazó y ella colocó sus manos en el pelo de Naruto. Se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, Hinata bajó la cabeza y la apoyo en el hombro de Naruto

-Hinata…

-¿Si, Naruto-kun?

-¿Querrías ser mi novia?

-Si, por favor

-Hinata…

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo llamarte Hinata-chan?

Hinata se rió al escuchar de la pregunta de su, ahora, novio.

-Claro…

* * *

Reviews!


End file.
